Endgame : Juste une fin qui me convienne - Just an end I like
by Mimye
Summary: Just like the title declare it Juste comme le titre l'annonce (English version - not too bad I hope ****** version Française à chaque chapitre)
1. Introduction

After seeing the latest ops of the saga of the Avengers, I found it very well but I went out of the cinema with some disappointments and frustrations!

First, the sacrifice of Black Widow, the only heroine present since the beginning and whose demise goes unnoticed.

Then, the death of Iron Man which displeases me strongly. And yes, I have a weakness for happy ending!

Finally, what about Captain America's decision to return to Peggy? Do you really think he would have been so selfish as to prevent the life that Peggy had without him? Moreover, even though she remains an omnipresent person in his life, he hasn't known her as long as Natasha.

I am French and I try to transcribe my stories in English, I hope that the translations aren't too bad. Obviously, the French version is at the end of each chapter.

It's time to make you discover the beginning of my ideal ends ...

* * *

Après avoir vu le dernier opus de la saga des Avengers, je l'ai trouvé très bien mais je suis sortie su cinéma avec quelques déceptions et frustrations !

Tout d'abord, le sacrifice de Black Widow, seule héroïne présente depuis le début et dont la disparition n'est même pas saluée à sa juste valeur.

Ensuite, la mort d'Iron Man qui me déplait fortement. Et oui, j'ai un faible pour les happy end !

Enfin, que dire de la décision de Captain America de retourner à Peggy ? Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il aurait été égoïste au point d'empêcher la vie que Peggy a eue sans lui ? De plus, même si elle reste une personne omniprésente dans sa vie, il ne l'a pas connue aussi longtemps que Natasha.

Je suis française et ai donc tenter de transcrire mes histoires en anglais, j'espère que les traductions ne sont pas trop mauvaises. Evidemment, la version française se trouve au bout de chaque chapitre.

Il est temps de vous faire découvrir le début de mes fins idéales...


	2. Tony healthy and safe-Tony sain et sauf

"Tony ... I'm here" Pepper's voice was soothing "You can rest my love"

Tony's eyes focused on Pepper with a serene smile. He was struggling, he had to, his daughter couldn't grow up without his father, she was too young to already know the pain, this pain which was so familiar to him.

Strange ran up "I ... I may have an idea ... I'm not sure of its success ..." Strange popped up with a medical kit "I need you Captain ... well, especially your blood"

"Anything I could do," Steve said as he approached

Strange went into action, he introduced the transfusion set needle into Iron Man's arm and, failing a blood bag, he used Captain America as his source.

"I have the hope that the Super Soldier serum in your blood will help Mr Stark not succumb to his wounds and help them heal. "

The device just in place, Tony's eyes froze under Pepper's tearful eyes. All couldn't believe it. Not the Iron man. Not him. He was invincible with his armor.

A heavy silence occurred. When suddenly, in a low murmur, a voice said: "Sorry Pepper, you're not rid of me yet"

"Oh Tony," Pepper tried to hug him but held back for fear of aggravating his already more critical condition.

Thanks to the magic of Doctor Strange, Tony was transported to a state-of-the-art medical center and supported by the best medical teams.

Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and Peter were waiting patiently for news, as well as the entire original Avengers team. In fact, not the whole team. Natasha was sorely missed and in a moment like this her presence was sorely missed. She would not fail to remind everyone that like the pain in the ass that Tony was he could not let go so easily. She could have found the words to cheer everyone up. An exchange of glances between Clint and Steve made them understand that he thought both of her at this difficult moment and that he couldn't lose another of theirs.

Suddenly, a surgeon stood in front of the exhausted group and headed for Pepper: "Mr Stark is stable but his condition requires significant care. However, the serum seems to be working and its days are no longer in danger. "

All took turns in an embrace, rejoicing at the excellent news.

The surgeon spoke to Pepper "He asked to see you" He turned to the group "However, this is the only visit I will allow, he is far too weak for more"

Pepper thanked the whole group for their support, assuring them that they had been informed of the progress of his dear husband.

"Anthony Stark, don't ever do that to me again! Pepper settled cautiously on the edge of Tony's bed and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Not done on purpose, I swear"

* * *

« Tony… je suis là » la voix de Pepper se voulait rassurante « Tu peux de reposer mon amour »

Les yeux de Tony se fixèrent sur Pepper avec un sourire serein. Il luttait, il le fallait, sa fille ne pouvait pas grandir sans son père, elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour déjà connaitre cette douleur qui lui était si familière.

Strange accourut « Je… J'ai peut-être une idée... je ne suis pas certain de son succès… » Strange fit apparaître une trousse médicale « J'ai besoin de vous Captain… enfin surtout de votre sang »

« Tout ce que je pourrais faire » dit Steve en s'approchant

Strange se mit en action, il introduisit l'aiguille du set de transfusion dans le bras d'Iron Man et, à défaut d'une poche de sang, il se servit de Captain America comme source.

« J'ai l'espoir que le sérum de Super Soldat contenu dans votre sang va aider Mr Stark à ne pas succomber à ses blessures et à favoriser leur guérison. »

Le dispositif à peine en place, les yeux de Tony se figèrent sous le regard en larmes de Pepper. Tous ne pouvaient y croire. Pas l'homme de fer. Pas lui. Il était invincible avec son armure.

Un lourd silence se fit. Quand soudain, dans un faible murmure, une voix s'exprima : « Désolé Pepper, tu n'es pas encore débarrassée de moi »

« Oh Tony » Pepper voulut l'enlacer mais se retint de peur d'aggraver son état déjà plus que critique.

Grâce à la magie du Docteur Strange, Tony fut transporté dans un centre médical à la pointe de la technologie et pris en charge par les meilleures équipes médicales.

Pepper, Rhodey, Happy et Peter attendaient patiemment de ses nouvelles, ainsi que toute la team des Avengers originels. En fait, pas toute l'équipe. Natasha manquait cruellement à l'appel et dans un moment comme celui-ci, sa présence manquait cruellement. Elle n'aurait pas manqué de rappeler à tout le monde qu'un tel emmerdeur comme Tony ne pouvait pas lâcher aussi facilement. Elle aurait su trouver les mots pour remonter le moral de tous. Un échange de regard entre Clint et Steve leur fit comprendre à l'un et l'autre qu'il pensait tout les deux à elle en ce moment difficile et qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre un autre des leurs.

Soudain, un chirurgien se présenta devant le groupe épuisé et se dirigea vers Pepper : « Mr Stark est stable mais son état nécessite d'importants soins. Toutefois, le sérum semble faire son effet et ses jours ne sont plus en danger. »

Tous se prirent tour à tour dans une étreinte, se réjouissant de l'excellente nouvelle.

Le chirurgien s'adressa à Pepper « Il a demandé à vous voir » Il se tourna vers le groupe « Cependant, c'est la seule visite que j'autoriserai, il est beaucoup trop faible pour plus »

Pepper remercia tout le groupe de leur soutien en leur assurant de les informer de l'évolution de son cher mari.

« Anthony Stark, ne me faites plus jamais ça ! » Pepper s'installa avec précaution sur le bord du lit de Tony et plaça un tendre baiser sur son front.

« Pas fait exprès, je le jure »


	3. Meeting with Peggy-Rencontre avec Peggy

"We'll see each other again in 5 seconds"

The captain smiled bitterly at Hulk's words before going back in the time. He couldn't stop to think of the same words that Natasha had said before never coming back. His heart squeezed in his chest. But he couldn't yet be overwhelmed by his sorrow. Not yet. There was a mission to complete. He had to put the stones of the infinite in their place.

...

Three stones were already restored. He had to place the fourth in the Tesseract, and he made it. However, this time he couldn't miss his chance. He was heading to Peggy Carter's office, he had memorized the way. When he entered, Peggy was fortunately there. Concentrated on some documents that she was flipping through her desk.

"It isn't forbidden to knock on the door before entering! She said in her authoritative voice without lifting the nose of her papers.

"Sorry ma'am, I think I was a little in a hurry"

At that voice Peggy flinched, slowly raised her eyes and froze:

"St ... Steve ... ho ... how? Is it you? "

"Affirmative Madam, I have some explanations to give you ..."

He tells his story in broad outline: his release of the ice, meeting with the Avengers, the attack on New York, his work for the Shield with Natasha, the winter soldier (without réveal his identity, it wasn't necessary to change the past) , the civil war and finally Thanos and the stones of the infinite.

"Well, it's a lot of information to assimilate! "

"I guess so," Steve replied with a chuckle.

"Tell me about she, Steve"

"She ? Steve asked Steve

"Natasha. It seems to me to have understood that she stole your heart "

"Peggy, I ..."

"It's nothing Steve. I understand. I built my life without you and I have a wonderful family. I would just like to know more about the one that took my place in the heart of Captain America »

"She's ... She was a wonderful woman," Steve said, looking down

" She was ? "

"She made the sacrifice of her life to get one of the stones ... the stone of the soul ... A soul against a soul ..."

"Oh, I'm sorry Steve"

"It's kind of funny, she thought she didn't have any"

Peggy looked at him puzzled

"She was recruited and tortured very young by the KGB ... a kind of experience. They manipulated her and forced her to do horrible things until a Shield agent, who was supposed to kill her, gave her a second chance. After that day, she didn't stop doing everything to erase the bad of her past. She helped me a lot. Sam, the soldier friend I told you about, and Natasha helped me with this new epoch to make me feel at home. She even tried to play matchmaker several times "

" Ah yes ? "

"Yes, she tried to fit me with almost all Shield female agents," Steve said with a chuckle, remembering the many attempts of his beautiful redhead

"It was certainly not to let herself go to her feelings"

"Yeah, she used to say love is for children. She was so strong and fragile at the same time, so smart, so beautiful outside and inside. She really cared about others ... a bit like you "

"Thanks Steve. It's very flattering »

"I never told her that I loved her"

" No ? "

"No ... I was about to share my feelings with her when we embarked on this mission to collect the stones and I ... I didn't tell her anything"

"Oh Steve, I'm pretty sure she knew. A woman always knows »

" You think ? "

"Affirmative Captain"

"Thanks Peggy"

"You're welcome Steve"

"Peggy, I have one last favor to ask you ... If you do not mind? "

"Of course Steve. Tell me "

"I have always kept my promises and I would like to keep the one I made you one day to make you dance"

Peggy laughs "No problem, I want to help you keep your promise"

When their dance was over, Steve said goodbye to the first woman for whom he had a real feeling. "Steve, from what you told me about Natasha, she wants you to live a beautiful and happy life. So, don't do stupid thing »

She kissed him affectionately on the cheek and the Captain disappeared for his last mission.

* * *

« On se revoit dans 5 secondes »

Captain eut un sourire amer aux mots de Hulk avant de remonter le temps. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ces mêmes mots que Natasha avait dit avant de ne jamais revenir. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore se laisser submerger par son chagrin. Pas encore. Il avait une mission à mener à bien. Il devait remettre les pierres de l'infini à leur place.

…

Trois pierres étaient d'ores et déjà restituées. Il lui fallait remettre celle contenue dans le Tesseract, ce qu'il fit. Cependant, cette fois-ci il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Peggy Carter, il avait mémorisé le chemin. Lorsqu'il entra, cette dernière était fort heureusement là. Concentrée sur quelques documents qu'elle feuilletait à son bureau.

« Il n'est pas interdit de frapper avant d'entrer ! » Dit-elle de sa voix autoritaire sans lever le nez de ses papiers.

« Désolé Madame, je crois que j'étais un peu pressé »

A cette voix Peggy tressaillit, leva doucement les yeux et se figea :

« St… Steve… co… comment ? Est-ce bien vous ? »

« Affirmatif Madame, j'ai quelques explications à vous donner… »

Et il lui raconta son histoire dans les grandes lignes : sa libération de glace, sa rencontre avec les Avengers, l'attaque de New York, son travail au Shield avec Natasha, le soldat de l'hiver (sans lui révéler l'identité de celui-ci, il ne fallait pas modifier le passé), la guerre civile et enfin Thanos et les pierres de l'infini.

« Et bien, c'est beaucoup d'informations à assimiler ! »

« Je suppose oui » répondit Steve avec un petit rire.

« Parlez-moi d'elle Steve »

« Elle ? » interrogea Steve

« Natasha. Il me semble avoir compris qu'elle a volé votre cœur »

« Peggy, je… »

« Ce n'est rien Steve. Je comprends. J'ai construit ma vie sans vous et j'ai une famille merveilleuse. Je voudrais juste en savoir plus sur celle qui a pris ma place dans le cœur de Captain America »

« C'est… C'était une femme merveilleuse » dit Steve en baissant les yeux

« C'était ? »

« Elle a fait le sacrifice de sa vie pour obtenir l'une des pierres… la pierre de l'âme… Une âme contre une âme… »

« Oh, je suis désolée Steve »

« C'est en quelque sorte assez drôle, elle qui pensait ne pas en avoir »

Peggy le regarda d'un air perplexe

« Elle a été enrôlée et torturée très jeunes par le KGB…une sorte d'expérience. Ils l'ont manipulée et forcée à faire des choses horribles jusqu'au jour où un agent du Shield, qui devait la tuer, lui a donné une seconde chance. Après ce jour, elle n'a pas cessé de faire tout pour effacer le mauvais de son passé. Elle m'a aidé, beaucoup. Sam, l'ami soldat dont je vous ai parlé, et Natasha m'ont aidé avec cette nouvelle époque afin que je m'y sente chez moi. Elle a même tenté de jouer les entremetteuses plusieurs fois »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, elle a essayé de me caser avec presque tous les agents féminins du Shield » dit Steve avec un petit rire en se souvenant des maintes tentatives de sa belle rouquine

« C'était certainement pour ne pas se laisser elle-même aller à ses sentiments »

« Ouaip, elle disait que l'amour c'est pour les enfants. Elle était si forte et fragile à la fois, si intelligente, si belle à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur. Elle se souciait réellement des autres… un peu comme vous »

« Merci Steve. C'est très flatteur »

« Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais »

« Non ? »

« Non… j'étais sur le point de lui faire part de mes sentiments quand nous nous sommes lancés dans cette mission de rassembler les pierres et je… je ne lui ai rien dit »

« Oh Steve, je suis presque sûre qu'elle savait. Une femme sait toujours »

« Vous croyez ? »

« Affirmatif Captain »

« Merci Peggy »

« De rien Steve »

« Peggy, j'aurais une dernière faveur à vous demander... Si vous voulez bien ? »

« Bien sûr Steve. Dites-moi »

« J'ai toujours tenu mes promesses et j'aimerais tenir celle que je vous ai faite un jour de vous faire danser »

Peggy rigola « Sans problème, je veux bien vous aider à tenir votre promesse »

Leur danse terminée, Steve fit ses adieux à la première femme pour laquelle il eut de réel sentiment « Steve, d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté sur Natasha, elle voudrait que vous viviez une vie belle et heureuse. Alors, pas de bêtises »

Elle lui fit un baiser plein d'affection sur la joue et le Captain disparut pour sa dernière mission.


	4. The stone of the soul-La pierre de l'âme

Steve finally was on the planet that had taken his chance to have a happy life: Vormir.

The icy landscape made him cold in the back. His beautiful spy couldn't have stayed on such a sad planet.

He climbed the mountain and fell on a black silhouette.

"Steven Grant Rogers, son of Sarah"

Suddenly he recognized him:

"Red skull! I thought you were dead! "

"I'm not really alive either Captain. I am doomed to this planet. I will not really say it's live! "

"Do you want me to complain? "

"What do you want Captain? "

"I came to restore the stone and ..." Steve lowered his head and whispered "... and recovered the corpse of my friend"

"That's impossible Captain ... Of course, you can return the stone but"

"A soul for a soul, it was never about of her body! Steve snapped, his eyes full of tears

"Captain calm, I don't make the rules, it doesn't depend on me but it depends to strengths that surpass you and me"

"Well, tell me where I have to return the stone," said Steve, shot down and resigned

"At the top of the mountain, just throw it into the void"

Steve went to the peak and threw the stone. His gaze fell to the void, hoping to see the one that had once again made his heart beat and, who knows, why not join her ...

Nothing, there was nothing. Just the emptiness. His tears flowed again, then his eyes blurred and he lost consciousness. When he awoke, he was lying in a vast expanse of water.

A voice from beyond the grave echoed in his ears "A soul for a soul. The stone of the soul having been restored, it's logical to restore one's soul to one who had the immense courage to sacrifice oneself. "

Steve was haggard. His gaze landed all around him, looking for the shape of the one he loved to make sure he had not dreamed those words. Suddenly he saw her, resting in the water, inert. He rushed to her beautiful body and took her preciously in his arms. Slightly sliding one of his hands behind his neck. She didn't move and seemed lifeless, so cold.

He began to shout:

"Natasha! Natasha! Come back to me ! Please ! It's a joke! You said a soul for a soul! Not just her body!"

"Less loud Rogers, I have a terrible headache ..."

Steve remained frozen, tears streaming down his cheeks without him being able to hold them back. He didn't want it. He was too happy. It was much more than he had hoped by setting foot on this sinister planet :

"Tasha! Oh my God ! You're here! It's really you !" He let express his happiness by kissing her tenderly on her forehead, then he stared intently into her eyes, letting out into a breath "I love you" and kissing her gently on the lips, the softness giving way to the passion as Natasha shared his kiss by placing her hands around his neck. When they were both out of breath, the spy looked at him in his wnoderfull blue eyes:

"Slowly Rogers, I'm coming back from the dead and I'm not sure my heart can endure that fervor," Steve gave her a nice laugh with a soft kiss on her nose.

"If you're here I can suppose that everything is fine and that our plan worked? "

"Yes, we could bring everyone back and that bastard of Thanos and his fucking army were knocked down"

"Steve! Language !" Says Natasha pretending to be outraged

Steve laughed out loud while helping her going up "I think it's time to go home"

"Great initiative Rogers ... Steve? "

"Hum? "

" I love you too "

They lost each other again in their eyes and exchanged a new kiss. Steve, being carried away by his feelings too long remained unknown, stroked the lips of Natasha with his tongue hoping to taste his delicious mouth, but Natasha broke the kiss leaving Steve agape :

"I have the impression that a certain soldier has been practicing since our last kiss and, although it's more than pleasant, I would really appreciate pursuing elsewhere"

She made him laugh again, he will never tire of his teasing "Of course my love, let's go home"

Natasha raised an eyebrow "My love? you know I don't do in marshmallow Rogers"

"You'll have to get used to it, I intend to cherish you and pamper you as you deserve ... my yummy bear! "

"Steve! "

He laughed out loud again and they both returned in 2023.

* * *

Steve se retrouva enfin sur la planète qui lui avait pris sa chance d'avoir une vie heureuse : Vormir.

Le paysage glacial lui fit froid dans le dos. Sa belle espionne ne pouvait pas être restée sur une planète aussi triste.

Il gravit la montagne et tomba sur une silhouette noire.

« Steven Grant Rogers, fils de Sarah »

Soudain, il le reconnut :

« Crâne rouge ! Je vous croyais mort ! »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment vivant non plus Captain. Je suis condamné à cette planète. Je ne dirai pas vraiment que c'est vivre ! »

« Voulez-vous que je vous plaigne ? »

« Que voulez-vous Captain ? »

« Je suis venu restituer la pierre et… » Steve baissa la tête et murmura « … et récupéré la dépouille de mon amie »

« Cela est impossible Captain… Enfin vous pouvez rendre la pierre bien sûr mais »

« Une âme pour une âme, il n'a jamais été question de son corps ! » coupa Steve furieux les yeux pleins de larmes

« Du calme Captain, je ne fais pas les règles, cela ne dépend pas de moi mais de forces qui nous dépassent vous et moi »

« Bien, dites-moi où je dois rendre la pierre » déclara Steve abattu et résigné

« Au sommet de la montagne, jetez-la simplement dans le vide »

Steve se rendit au sommet et lança la pierre. Son regard se posa vers le vide, espérant voir celle qui avait à nouveau fait battre son cœur et, qui sait, pourquoi pas la rejoindre…

Rien, il n'y avait rien. Juste le vide. Ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau puis sa vue se brouilla et il perdit connaissance. Quand il se réveilla, il était allongé dans une vaste étendue d'eau.

Une voix d'outre-tombe résonna dans ses oreilles « Une âme pour une âme. La pierre de l'âme ayant été restituée, il est logique de rendre son âme à celle qui eut l'immense courage de se sacrifier »

Steve était hagard. Son regard se posa tout autour de lui, cherchant la silhouette de celle qu'il aimait afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ces paroles. Soudain, il la vit, reposant dans l'eau, inerte. Il se précipita vers son magnifique corps et la prit précieusement dans ses bras. Glissant délicatement une de ses mains derrière sa nuque. Elle ne bougeait pas et semblait sans vie, si froide.

Il se mit à crier :

« Natasha ! Natasha ! Reviens-moi ! Je t'en prie ! C'est une blague ! Vous avez dit une âme pour une âme ! Pas juste son corps ! »

« Moins fort Rogers, j'ai une migraine affreuse… »

Steve resta figé, les larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il ne le voulait pas. Il était trop heureux. C'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait espéré en mettant les pieds sur cette sinistre planète :

« Tasha ! Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es là ! C'est bien toi ! » Il laissa exprimer sa joie en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front puis il la regarda intensément dans les yeux en laissant échapper dans un souffle « Je t'aime » et il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, la douceur laissant place à la passion alors que Natasha lui rendait son baiser en plaçant ses mains autour de son cou. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux à bout de souffle, l'espionne le regarda à son tour dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus :

« Doucement Rogers, je reviens d'entre les morts et je ne suis pas sûre que mon cœur soit capable de supporter autant de ferveur » ce qui lui valut un gentil rire accompagné d'un tendre baiser sur le nez de Steve.

« Si tu es là je peux supposer que tout est bien qui finit bien et que notre plan a fonctionné ? »

« Oui, on a pu ramener tout le monde et cet enfoiré de Thanos et sa putain d'armée ont été terrassés »

« Steve ! Langage ! » dit Natasha feignant d'être outrée

Steve ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en l'aidant à se relever « Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer chez nous »

« Excellente initiative Rogers... Steve ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je t'aime aussi »

Ils se perdirent à nouveau dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et échangèrent un nouveau baiser. Steve, se laissant emporter par ses sentiments trop longtemps restés inavoués, caressa les lèvres de Natasha avec sa langue espérant goûter sa délicieuse bouche, mais Natasha cassa le baiser laissant Steve interloqué :

« J'ai l'impression qu'un certain soldat a pratiqué depuis notre dernier baiser et, bien que ce soit plus qu'agréable, j'apprécierait vraiment que l'on poursuive ailleurs »

Elle le fit rire de nouveau, il ne se lassera jamais de ses taquineries « Bien sûr mon amour, rentrons »

Natasha leva un sourcil « Mon amour ? tu sais que je ne fais pas dans la guimauve Rogers »

« Il va falloir t'habituer, j'ai bien l'intention de te chérir et de te choyer comme tu le mérites… mon lapin ! »

« Steve ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats et ils retournèrent tous deux en 2023.


End file.
